


Fuck You All The Time

by samarasharazi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Boyfriends, Engagement, Falling In Love, Gangs, Homophobia, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, M/M, Murder, Rich Mark Lee (NCT), Suicide, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samarasharazi/pseuds/samarasharazi
Summary: Donghyuck stood there numb, realising only too late what a mistake it was to fall in love. Now all that he valued was bleeding on the floor and he couldn't even move a step.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Fuck You All The Time

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, i'd like to say how much i hate myself for writing this because it drained a lot of energy outta me, must admit. the title was inspired by a song i heard on soundcloud, Fuck You All The Time (Shlohmo Remix) and i started writing it after.
> 
> please be aware of the warnings and tags on this fic but i really hope you enjoy it and feel something like i did writing this. i love you all and stay safe.

The wall sprayed with blood. The wall was black but the blood was congealing into something thicker. Its scent overpowered the lasting smoke sunken into the paint of the room. It slashed at the walls of the brain.

“This is really an interesting turn of events.”

Indeed it was, Donghyuck never thought he’d be seeing the blood of the enemy spilled right in front of his eyes. He watched silently as the red pooled by his feet inching closer with every second and every scream.

The person beside him, his brother, smiled and took the knife he was holding and threw it to the dartboard hanging on the opposite side of the room. No one checked to see of it hit bullseye or not.

Someone kicked the foot of the boy’s corpse and laughed as the body just shook with impact. Donghyuck wanted to look away, turn to the only clean wall and stare at the burn mark that tainted the otherwise perfect paint job.

It wasn’t that he was scared of blood or close with the dead boy, it was more the sinister faces of his friends circling the blood like vultures. There was no humanity left in the people he used to call home.

A shoulder pushed him closer to the body, laughing as he stumbled into the clotting red.

“Chin up, kid.”

He did what they asked, standing straighter and wiping his face clean. The leather of his jacket was starting to stick to his skin with every passing second, the suffocating feeling pulling his bones tighter together. He refused to look at the face down body.

His brother laughed next to him and took out a cigarette, offering one to Donghyuck. “I’m so happy that this filth is finally is gone after so many months of disruption,” he blew out the smoke, smiling to him. “Can’t believe we trusted a faggot like him. Wonder all the pervert things he did behind our backs.”

Faggot. Donghyuck found it such an interesting word. He wondered where it came from, if it was intended to offend. He wondered if his brother really meant it.

“Fucking cunt,” another member spit, saliva mixing with the blood pooling on the floor. Donghyuck wondered if he meant it either.

He couldn’t see straight, he promised he wouldn’t shed any tears for the dead for they were already gone. The boy lying motionless in front of him wouldn’t be able to see his regretful face. Those eyes weren’t going to open again.

The cigarette Donghyuck had accepted from his brother hung from his open fingers, hovering above the matted ground. It would have to be relit again if he wanted to take a drag from it. Instead, he threw it on the body and licked his lips, flashing his eyes to his brother.

“Shouldn’t we get going? I bet the owner’s gonna come up here soon and see what we did,” Donghyuck said. The amount of people holed in a small room made his voice fall short. “Don’t wanna get caught.”

No one laughed as he’d expected. One of them stared at Donghyuck’s wrists, trying to decipher something that wasn’t there. There was some murmuring in the background, some of the men throwing words under their breaths.

“We should go,” his brother agreed, letting Donghyuck breathe out the anxiety he was holding. He wanted fresh air to wash his smell.

They all started filing out of the small door, sounds of their heavy boots on the rattling staircase. People downstairs would be huddling together as they appeared, their horrifying expressions scaring them behind each other’s backs.

Donghyuck was the last one to go, left alone with the body. No one looked behind them as they left, not wondering why the young boy who’d suggested they leave himself was staying back. Donghyuck could rot beside the boy for all they cared, he didn’t think his brother cared much either.

With hesitant steps, Donghyuck approached the pool of blood. He begged himself within not to vomit out all he’d eaten that day, thinking he’d end the day as happy as it started. Now he was crouching beside someone with a bullet right through their head. Black was already starting to crust where the blood stopped flowing.

“Mark,” he choked out, moving his hand to shake the boy’s shoulder. “Mark, wake up.”

Donghyuck could hear the murmuring downstairs, the whispers of reassurance towards the little children and afraid. There was shadows of rough laughter that scraped the back of the throat.

Yet there was no sound from upstairs, not Donghyuck’s short breaths nor the response he was waiting for.

Something fell to the floor, something that mixed with the blood staining his pants. More started come down and then the room was filled something that sounded haggard and ugly.

“Mark, please,” he cried, proceeding to turn over the boy so he was laying on his back. Donghyuck’s hands were shaking too much. “Please, wake up!”

Mark didn’t wake up. It didn’t matter; Donghyuck _needed_ him to. He would stay there forever if only the boy would open his eyes again.

With all his remaining might, Donghyuck managed to bring his head and lay it on his sticky lap. The red and black indent in Mark’s head was too hard to miss. The gun still lay on the floor beside them, loaded.

Donghyuck’s hand went around the handle and secured the cold metal over the hole in Mark’s head. He didn’t want to see it, couldn’t stand the perfect image that was him otherwise.

“You said forever,” he whispered into nothing. Donghyuck rocked forwards and backwards, forgetting his place even as the lights above him automatically turned off and left him with only the streaky moonlight to see.

It was a sad sight if someone was to see them. A boy he was swore to hate lain lifeless in his arms, tears that were never supposed to be shed drowning them together inside this room.

_We will always be together._

Donghyuck looked at the glint of the metal under his palm. It shined even in the complete darkness. He breathed in and let the smell of metal circle him. He wondered what he would do now if he went down to the rest of them and went and found another target to torment, maybe go back home to watch a movie.

He wondered. It was his imagination doing wonders around him, creating a forest with mythical creatures that roamed around him. Such beauty wasn’t to exist in a world like this. He imagined Mark alive by his side, telling him all the stories he liked to retell Donghyuck when he was overly excited, his infectious laughs that took up the entire room.

Donghyuck sat in a dark room now with his dead lover bleeding out on his lap and a gun in his hand. He couldn’t even see the light of the hallway anymore, just the moon that shone and merged the two bodies together.

Looking at the gun, Donghyuck didn’t think he needed imagination to be back with the person he loved the most. He just had to lift the barrel.

-

_“You have to add the cream in first!” Donghyuck laughed as Mark spilled flour all over the whole kitchen. The TV deafened out their banter._

_Much to Mark’s promises, he planned a whole night inside with homemade dinner and cake with a movie afterwards. He insisted on all the best for his boyfriend’s birthday._

_Donghyuck didn’t realise that involved inside the kitchen with him basically doing everything for the boy who couldn’t even cook an egg. The burnt pasta in the sink was proof of that._

_“Does it matter what order you do it?” Mark asked and Donghyuck shook his head when the boy wanted to walk around with a knife held high in the air, potentially hurting the both of them._

_Finding Nemo was playing on the TV, Donghyuck’s favourite animation movie. Mark put it on repeat as they cooked and cleaned. He’d even lit some candles around the apartment and dimmed the lights to ‘set the mood’._

_Donghyuck turned to Mark and scrunched his nose like a bunny. “When is our anniversary again?”_

_Mark thought._

_“In two and half weeks, I think,” he responded. Donghyuck seemed to be satisfied with that answer and kissed Mark’s cheek before going back to adding the cream to the bowl._

_The sound of Dory singing filled the wide space even as Donghyuck looked at Mark. “We doing anything?” he asked, pouting his lips. There was a tattoo peeking out from the collar of Mark’s shirt and it gave Donghyuck the strong urge to fix it and cover it back up._

_Although his brother had tried countless times to get ink on Donghyuck’s skin as way of marking his ownership and family, he’d brought the idea down many times even sometimes with physical force. He hated the idea of markings on his pretty body, tainting the image he’s tried so hard to maintain._

_Mark wasn’t the same. He loved every inch of his body with the tattoos he’d collected over the years. Thought that they expressed the soul without raising his voice. Donghyuck never minded them on his body when they lay side by side on the bed together intertwining their fingers together._

_“Booked dinner at that super expensive restaurant you like for the two of us. Also though we could go to that waterpark for the day since it’ll most likely be hot then. You like rides so I thought it’d be cool,” Mark said. He looked a bit unsure with his hand rubbing the back of his neck, smudging the cream right into black hairs faded._

_Donghyuck snorted and spun around in a circle before facing Mark again. “You know, I think I’d really fucking like that.”_

_Mark’s smile was almost brighter than the sun._

_._

_Tonight was an awful night for Donghyuck. For example, when his brother and the others had decided it was the perfect time to go rampaging the specialised primary school for children on the autistic spectrum. That was an awful idea to which Donghyuck had to watch from a distance as they fucked up the place, from the sandpit to the playground to the classrooms. It made him queasy thinking about it._

_That’s how Mr ‘I hate bars’ Donghyuck ended up in a bar somewhere around midnight, nursing a stale beer to his chest. Even the owners of the place who were sadly very familiarised with the rest of his gang shot up in surprise the moment they saw him walk through the door alone._

_For him, everything was on the house. Donghyuck highly doubted it was out of kindness and more from the fear of getting their heads ripped off by his brother if they didn’t. The only good thing that came from being associated with his brother._

_See, Donghyuck was having a horrible time swallowing in his own despair and he strongly felt that nothing would be able to cheer him up._

_That was until Mark Lee, the prettiest person on the entire planet came prancing in with his head shoved into his phone, not even minding the one-sided stare he was getting from the ex-sad boy sitting at a table alone._

_Obviously, and to Donghyuck’s demise, Mark was not paying attention to him, he didn’t even know he existed. Donghyuck watched as he smiled up to the bartender for a split second to make an order before he was right back into his screen again._

_Someone whistled behind Donghyuck’s back, a girl, the moment Mark’s back was turned to the bar. Still not knowing his name, Donghyuck could only stare at him helplessly when he looked up and spotted the girl in the darker spots of the bar with a smirk threatening his lips._

_Ugh, what was Donghyuck’s luck._

_Donghyuck was past hope when Mark pocketed his phone and thanked the bartender for his drink before walking to the back where the moderately attractive female was. Her hair looked to be fried in Donghyuck’s opinion, and that was never an attractive look._

_His day was infinitely worse as stared he down into the depths of his dark ale, unable to see the bottom of the glass with how much he still had untouched. Donghyuck sighed and begged the world to split open to take him to his own personalised place in Hell. Satan was surely waiting for him._

_“Is this seat taken?” a voice came from above, one way too soft for a place like this. When Donghyuck looked up he almost knocked his beer down right then and there as he stared right into those mythical dark eyes he’d been admiring just moments before._

_Mark Lee, heir to the largest lithium battery company in all of Asia, was standing above Donghyuck with an intent to know who this pretty boy with the sad face was. At the time however, it was just a boy standing in front of another sitting down at a table in the shabby bar on the corner of a rundown street. No one would dare blink an eye at either of them._

_Donghyuck stuttered to make his response once he realised there something more interesting than the bottom of his glass to stare at. “S-Sure.”_

_The boy took the only other seat at the table, a chair opposite him. This way, they could easily see each other’s faces even under the dim lights, and holy shit was it a sight._

_The boy with no name, the one who just came in to surprise his very existence, was surely a confirmation that God existed at least in his lifetime. Donghyuck couldn’t fathom how anyone could be as beautiful as him._

_“Hi,” was the first thing he could come up with in such a short time but was glad when the new boy laughed and slipped out a hand from his lap onto the table._

_“I’m Mark,” he responded and gave Donghyuck his outstretched hand to shake, burning their very cores as their fingers slid against each other._

_“Donghyuck.”_

_Mark took a moment to take Donghyuck in, from the golden-like skin to the moles smattered on his skin like constellations and the little button nose upturned to show those long eyelashes and his caramel melted hair. It was like someone took the sun and personified it into a human boy. It was incredible._

_“What’s a pretty fella like you doing in a place like this?” asked Mark the moment they pulled away. One of the men tending to the bar came over and offered another cold beer for Donghyuck to which he gratefully accepted and asked if Mark would like anything else. He found the behaviour odd but put it past graciousness as he stared right into Donghyuck’s pretty eyes._

_If the bar before was dull before, it was positively radiating now. Donghyuck forgot completely about his brother and his friends. He was all in this moment between the two of them._

_Donghyuck laughed, tipping his head back. “Shouldn’t I be asking the same thing?” he mused, bringing the new glass to his lips. “At least I blend in. You on the other hand…”_

_“Am shining like a star,” Mark finished off for him, joining Donghyuck’s laughter. It was loud, but no one seemed to mind much as they all fixed their eyes to the game on the small television._

_“Not going to comment on that,” Donghyuck smiled and pretended to zip his mouth shut, locking it and throwing the key into the drunkard’s whiskey sitting next to them. It only caused Mark to laugh harder._

_“Please, we all know that I’m basically the lightbulb providing luminescence to this dungeon,” Mark joked and gently peeled away the nimble fingers covering Donghyuck’s red face. He kept his hands on his. Neither of them pulled away, not even when the game on the screen above finished and suddenly everyone’s attention was back in the room._

_One moment turned into another and suddenly Mark was downing the rest of Donghyuck’s once again untouched beer before grabbing his jacket and Donghyuck’s hand to leave. Barely anyone heard their ‘thank you’ and then they were back out into the cold air that once restricted Donghyuck’s lungs._

_With his hand in Mark’s, he almost felt free. He looked up into the dark sky and watched as the city lights emblazoned the birds flying with their wings high. Donghyuck envied them in that moment and wondered what a life away from all that weighed him down would be like. Mark surely would be in that fantasy._

_With his hand still in his, Mark smiled and tugged on his arm. “Ready to go?” he whispered in Donghyuck’s ear, lightly blowing at his ear. It made the hairs on the back of Donghyuck neck stand up when he numbly nodded and let himself be pulled away into that very fantasy he was dreaming of only moments ago._

_“Okay, let me show you my house,” Mark smirked and right there, in the dark and scary street, is where Donghyuck almost died. He was in for such a good night._

_._

_Okay, this isn’t how he imagined asking Mark to be his boyfriend would go. Not even in the slightest._

_His hands were pinned to the brick wall behind him as Mark assaulted his mouth, pulling well-deserved moans out of Donghyuck’s mouth the longer he went. There was fire running in the veins between them the more he licked into Mark’s mouth, biting down on his lower lip to draw out a gasp from his attacker._

_They’d been going about it like this for months on end, since the moment they met in the bar all those days and weeks and months ago when Donghyuck’s life changed. Running around each other in circles without a moment of clashing in the middle, he thought it was getting tiring having to skirt around his feelings because they were too scared to admit what they felt for the other._

_For Mark, being with Donghyuck meant admitting to him who he really was and the power he held over the stock market and South Korea’s financial stability. He was only scared that Donghyuck would run away at the news of Mark’s importance or the amount of money he really held in hands. He didn’t want to be loved for the potentiality of what he could give to the other materialistically._

_For Donghyuck, being Mark meant being afraid for not only his own safety and health but Mark’s as well. To worry about his involvement with underground gangs reputing with Mark’s innocence and kindness was something Donghyuck was hesitant to simply sacrifice. Being with Mark meant he’d have to hide their relationship from his brother and their gang, to never reveal Mark’s identity._

_But Donghyuck had come to a decision early that morning, in the moment he finally realised how incredibly in love he was with the boy who walked into a bar on a cold December night when he shouldn’t have. Mark told him how he wasn’t supposed to go out, about how much work he had to still do at home when Fate came into his head and told him to go wondering about the streets far from his building._

_Fate gave him Donghyuck._

_Now however, he had Donghyuck solidly against the hard bricks behind his Johnny’s house where his hands bruised the skin around Donghyuck’s wrists, and his knee was secured between his trembling legs._

_Mark was purely in heaven the way Donghyuck pressed against his hard body._

_“Mark,” a wet gasp came from Donghyuck’s throat when Mark’s head lowered down to his collarbone, sucking pretty marks all the way from his mouth to his chest. His efforts to pull away from his biting lips proved ineffective when he felt himself succumb to the pain and the pleasure of Mark’s hands gripping his hands above his head and the sharp hipbones pressing against his own._

_It was all too much for Donghyuck to handle._

_“I love you,” he slipped out, barely conscious of his own voice until Mark abruptly pulled away with a hiss coming from his own mouth. His eyes slowly blinked at the sight of a blushing Mark standing weakly in front of him, playing with his thumbs nervously._

_It was a complete one-eighty of the boy seconds before pushing him harder into the wall._

_Mark’s shy voice cracked through Donghyuck’s sudden thoughts and pulled him back to the ground._

_“What?” he whispered, wide eyes staring down Donghyuck’s blushing cheeks. Oh, how beautiful Donghyuck thought Mark looked under the shining moonlight, the rays illuminating the black strands of his hair and the glossy red lips pouting in front of him._

_Donghyuck sucked in a breath and said it again, this time looking at Mark. “I love you, Mark. I love you more than anything on this planet.”_

_In a sudden moment, there were tears spilling out from Mark’s eyes. Unfiltered joy cracked through his voice as he sobbed into the open air, letting himself be pulled in by the waist into Donghyuck’s chest. Warm arms wrapped around his small waist the more he let himself cry and fall into Donghyuck’s shoulder, wet stains appearing on his shirt but he didn’t mind._

_What mattered was that Mark was loved and loved by the person he loved the most too._

_“I love you too,” he gasped into Donghyuck’s shirt and it only led into being held tighter, being hummed a simple lullaby he would later learn Donghyuck’s father used to sing to him when he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep on stormy nights._

_After many long minutes in Donghyuck’s arms, Mark moved away and wiped his red eyes to look at him. His hands were shaking when they cupped Donghyuck’s face, letting his palms warm up against his cheeks._

_He smiled and felt the world settle right under his feet in that moment. Mark was happy._

_“Will you be my boyfriend?” he asked to Donghyuck. With hope in his eyes, they smiled at each other._

_“Yes, I’d love to be your boyfriend,” Donghyuck said back, smiling like he’d discovered the world’s greatest thing._

_._

_“We can’t do this anymore.”_

_“No, you can’t do this. I won’t let you, Hyuck.”_

_They stood in the Mark’s apartment, in the bedroom Donghyuck vacated almost every night of the week. On opposite sides of the bed, he felt his heart break looking at the unshed tears in his fiancé’s eyes._

_Mark shook his head, wringing out his fingers against his chest. It was a nervous habit Donghyuck had taught him out of in the years they’d known each other. He could only watch as Mark continued to do it, hurting his fingers over and over again until the pain would subside into background noise._

_“Don’t leave me, Donghyuck, you said you wouldn’t,” Mark begged, pain caught in his voice. He looked to Donghyuck and watched with his eyes as he picked more and more things from the cupboard he stored all his clothes in beside Mark’s._

_His whole world was breaking watching it happen, shards laying unkept on the floor and ready to draw blood. Mark felt that he was already bleeding._

_Donghyuck shook his head and looked at Mark sadly, laughing that stupid condescending laugh of his. He never acted that way to him, never in his life. And yet he just did._

_“I have to, I have no choice,” Donghyuck said the more and more he packed away everything that was his, erasing his very identity from the house he called his own. “I refuse to let you be involved with everything I am, Mark. You have a multi-million-dollar company on your hands, do you really think I’m going to let you throw it all away for a low-life boy like me?”_

_Mark almost ran to where Donghyuck was and fell to the ground in front of him, pulling hard on his hands. He was crying now. “Yes! Yes, I would. You’re the greatest and single most important thing that’s ever happened to me. I would do anything for you.”_

_Outside the walls of his apartment, outside the glass walls of the high-rise building in the centre of Seoul, was a dangerous world waiting for Donghyuck with open arms, waiting for their son, brother, friend back. Donghyuck had no place by Mark’s side, someone who was destined for greatness and the world at the tips of his fingers. All he held at the tip of his own fingers were half burnt cigarettes and smashed beer bottles. Sometimes even a blood-stained knife or a bag filled with white powder._

_Mark deserved so much more than him, so,_ so _much more than anything Donghyuck could ever offer in this world. Maybe in the next they could be together and live the life they both dreamed of having, a fantasy house with children of their own, a paper signed to tie them together. They’d live their lives together for the rest of eternity and even then, it wouldn’t be enough time because all Donghyuck wanted was Mark._

_The world and the gods would not grant him that for this life, he knew that much. He was ready to accept that much. He was ready to let go._

_“Let go, Mark,” he whispered, crouching down to level with Mark. He brushed the wet strands of hair from his eyes and smiled sadly at the only person in his life he’d call his. “Just let go of me, please. It’ll be easier this way.”_

_“No,” Mark shook his head, tears flying to the floor. Donghyuck’s hold around his face only tightened softly and made him look into those dark, pool-like eyes he fell in love with in the first place._

_“Listen to me,” Mark shook his head again, but Donghyuck persisted. “Mark, please look at me.”_

_In a moment of hesitation, Mark’s chin pulled up to see the wet eyes Donghyuck was holding back and nodded. “I love you, Mark. No planet in the solar system could describe how much I feel for you. I’m doing this because I love you, okay? I would kill myself ten times over than see you on the floor dead in front of me.”_

_He was crying now, in time with Mark’s ragged breaths, they matched. But Donghyuck went on. “I need you to know that I will always be there for you, forever, however long that it is I will be there. Not in this life but the next, and if not then, then the one after. I will always fight to be by your side.”_

_“Don’t leave me,” Mark whimpered out, weak in all defences that he tried to keep up. Donghyuck shook his head, crying._

_“I’m not. I’m simply letting you free, baby. I take my belongings out of this house, maybe I won’t kiss you in the morning or be there when you come back from the office. So what if those things won’t happen anymore, know I give you my heart for you to keep and hold safe. That’s my forever with you, it’s my promise that matters.”_

_“You won’t be happy today or tomorrow, okay, maybe not next week or the month after that. The first year might be hard and maybe the one after that, but things_ will _get easier. I want you to know that. You will move forward, not on but that’s okay because you don’t have to. I made a promise to you that I would always be by your side, what’s your promise to me?”_

_Mark thought for a moment, noticing warily Donghyuck’s hands slipping from his face. He had to learn that it was okay, he didn’t need Donghyuck’s hand to hold or face to admire. All he needed was Donghyuck’s heart. And he had that._

_“I promise you forever,” he let slip out after he found his voice. It was stronger than he thought, more definite. Donghyuck smiled the moment he heard it, pulling back to stand them both up from the ground. It was their moment to build themselves up again._

_“I’ll hold onto that,” he whispered and looked down at his hands, noticing the shine of the red jewel on his finger. He sighed as he twisted the ring absently, playing around with it._

_Mark noticed it too and almost cursed at himself for forgetting. He couldn’t bare for his façade to break all over again._

_“A-Are you going to take it off?” Mark questioned hesitantly, hating how his voice stuttered under the weight of his nervousness._

_At that, Donghyuck looked up and gave his first pure-minded smile of the night, shaking his head. “Never. It’ll show me who I really belong to.”_

_Mark held himself together as he walked Donghyuck out of the room with his bags over his shoulders, dragging his feet as if time would stop his own actions in leaving. Every memory of them held in all parts of the apartment flashed behind Donghyuck’s eyes as his vision blurred more and more the closer he got to the door that would shut him out forever._

_At last, with the door open, he turned Mark and looked at him one final time. To leave everything you valued behind took great strength and in that moment, Donghyuck realised that he didn’t know if he held it._

_He pulled Mark in for one last kiss. It lasted longer than either of them could imagine, wet and salty tears mixing in with their soft lips that shared every ounce of love between them. It was impossible to let go._

_“Good bye, Donghyuck,” Mark broke them apart and cherished the split second of Donghyuck with his eyes shut closed before they opened again to the weight of the situation surrounding them. He stepped back and held on to the straps of his bags._

_“Bye, my love,” Donghyuck gave his last smile to Mark and walked out, watching Mark’s face the moment the door fell shut._

_._

_“Will you marry me?”_

_Mark Lee was twenty-three years old when he proposed to the love of his life on the vacation he’d planned for them long ago. Timing their love in a moment set in Spain, Donghyuck had practically begged time away from his gang and family. Mark hated to disappoint, especially when that ruby engagement ring was waiting for a finger to be put on, Donghyuck’s finger to be exact._

_“What?”_

_Donghyuck Lee was twenty-two years old when the love of his life proposed to him by the sea, sand crackling sweetly under his toes as he took his time to look down at Mark standing on one knee with the most beautiful ring set out in front of him._

_“Will you, Donghyuck Lee, take my hand to hold forever?” Mark smiled the moment he saw tears bundle up at the corners of Donghyuck’s eyes, batting them away with his eyelashes. “I want you to be with me for as long as I live and further. I love you too much to give to someone else and I_ really _want to put this ring on you.”_

_“Yes, of course!” Donghyuck laughed and pulled Mark up, not wasting his time to gather him in his arms and give him a desperate kiss. People all around them were cheering and whistling and Donghyuck for a moment thought he was already in heaven._

_They only pulled away from a second when Mark went to slip the ring on his wedding finger and the clapping and cheering seized louder into a roar, Donghyuck being spun around in Mark’s arms as he showed the ring off to everyone._

_Donghyuck Lee was twenty-two years when he said yes to the love of his life and made a lifelong promise to forever be his._

_-_

The sound of a gunshot riveted through the ceiling of the room, the screams of the children and women laid beside the noise. Min shot up out his seat in confusion as he stared around at all his members, counting them all up and down till he realised who was missing.

Members rushed behind him as he took three steps at a time up the stairs, bile rising in his throat of what he would fear to see the moment he walked into the room.

“Fuck!” someone cursed behind him when they saw the glint of the shining blood pouring out onto the floor, pooling slowly up to Min’s feet.

Donghyuck lay beside the dead boy with the gun on his still chest. There was too much blood around him, slowly leaking out from the bullet sized hole in his head. Brain matter shattered the room and made Min gag when he saw his brother still warm on the floor and with his hand intertwined with the boy.

Min took a step closer against all the loud protests of the others and saw his brother’s eyes open even in death. He could still see the pain painting the insides like he was unable to escape it no matter how much he tried.

He closed them with his hand, closing his own in regret. He saw the ring plastered on his ring finger and Min realised his mistake. He finally fucking realised his mistake.

“Sweet dreams, baby brother,” Min whispered into the cold night and tore away his eyes from the dead lovers who only hoped to live a happy life.

_Mark, I’m here now._

_We get to be together forever. I love you, Donghyuck._

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/doyounglberry)   
>  [my curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/samarasharazi)


End file.
